Happy AntiValentines Day
by Kinoko
Summary: Pan goes through stuff (not saying exactly, but just look at the genres) that catches the attention and concern of her best friend and her secret love. Over the years Pan has changed, not only physically but also emotionally and mentally as well. The reas
1. Love and Hate are Siblings

Happy Anti~Valentines Day  
By: Kinoko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of the story. If you dare steal it Vegeta will beat you into a bloody pulp, so there.  
  
Type: Two part One shot.  
  
Genres: Romance, drama, and psychological teen angst.  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 20  
  
Bra: 16  
  
Pan: 16  
  
If you haven't already guessed, this is a Pan/Trunks paring.  
  
Rating-( PG-13 for some language and situations that are seriously not meant to be experienced by kiddies under the age of 13. If you think you have a strong stomach, then come one and all!  
  
Summery: Pan goes through stuff (not saying exactly, but just look at the genres) that catches the attention and concern of her best friend and her secret love. Over the years Pan has changed, not only physically but also emotionally and mentally as well. The reason as to why will be reviled here.  
  
This is to tie all of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, please be patient!! I'm working real hard, I promise!!  
Chapter one: Love And Hate Are Siblings.  
~*~  
  
"If there is one thing I hate it's got to be Valentines Day." Pan fumed as she paced around her best friend's room. Over the years Pan had let her hair grow long, all the way down to her lower back to be exact and her whole form had taken on a more womanly shape thanks to puberty. Pan's eyes that were once just black and held within them the look that said she just wanted a good fight had earned depth over time, making her look like a playful impish fairy with the way they glimmered and shined with any bit of light. She had grown up into a young lady despite her attitude and secret wish to be a child. After all, children didn't have to worry about their future nor had to be concerned with finding a mate.  
"You mean besides hating every single guy that has tried to tell you the way they feel about you; I've got to admit Pan you are one mean heart breaker, your worse than me! I at least give them a chance, but you!? Ha! You just outright stomp on their little hearts and put them in the blender and hit the liquefy button before they can get any words out." Bra stated as she watched her inky black hared companion pace back and forth in her large and furnished room. Pan had been Living with her ever since she decided to transfer over to Bra's high school, with the excuse that there were just too many weak jerks to get along with at her old school.  
"Bra...I don't expect you to understand my point of view concerning the whole dating thing, but I'll fill you in any way," Pan said, not really caring about all of the guys she had to brutally hurt in order to give them the obvious message that she wasn't interested in any of them.  
"Please do cause I really don't understand how you could have so coldly turned down the star of our soccer team." Bra stated before Pan could get on with her explanation; She then turned over and got a pillow from the head of her bead and got comfortable, she felt this was going to take a while.  
"It's like this: I think that if your going to have a boyfriend and give him a piece of your heart then he should at least be worthy of holding that piece." Pan said, hoping for Bra to understand her explanation, no such luck. Bra sat there with a perfectly shaped cerulean eyebrow arched in question.  
"Pan, speak in my language." Bra said after turning what Pan had said in her head over and over again without understanding it to the fullest.  
"Ok....um...," Pan mumbled as she thought of a way to put her thoughts and feelings in words in a way that her best friend would understand easier.  
  
"How can I say yes to some guy who has strong feelings for me when I already have my heart set on someone else? If I were to give that guy a chance then I'll just lead him on and then upset him when I break up with him because I already know that I don't want him. If I were to date someone its because I consider him good enough to be husband material, and quite frankly all of the guys that have asked my out just want to see if they could get *some* from me." Pan said, hoping that this time around Bra understood what she had said.  
"Oh, I see, You already have someone in mind. Who is it Pan? I can't believe you haven't told me yet, who is it!?" Bra asked in a tone that implored her impish looking friend to speak.  
"No, Bra, you missed the point. I don't have a someone in mind, but I do know what qualities I want that someone to have, and none of those shallow jerks have any of those qualities." Pan said quickly in order to kill all thoughts of any particular guy that was going through her best friend's mind at the moment.  
"You know it just occurred to me that you hate Valentines Day so much because you don't have anyone to share it with. Maybe if you tell me those qualities I could help you and look for someone that fits the requirements." Bra said in as-a-matter-a-factly tone of voice that caught Pan in middle stride and made her stop her pacing.  
"I do not hate Valentines Day because of that! I hate it because it's a holiday that is based on nothing but fornicating, premarital sex, hypocrisy, and making businesses get more money by selling cards, candy, flowers, and jewelry." Pan said in a tone that left no room for argument as she threw her hands up to add emphasis to her words.  
"Gosh Pan, I never thought about it that way, but you left out that the holiday is for people who love each other." Bra said with a smile upon her face as she saw how worked up Pan had gotten with talking about this sort of stuff.  
"Grrrrr." Pan let out a small growl as she glared at Bra who insisted on bugging her today. "I love you don't I? Want me to go ahead and show you how much?" Pan said sarcastically, hoping to send her the message that she didn't wish to go further with the conversation, no such luck there. Bra simply ignored her remark and continued with her verbal poking and prodding.  
  
"So, back to what I was saying, what are those qualities, Son Pan?" Bra asked once more in a diplomatic manner that made Pan cringe, her best friend had called her by her full name, something that she only did when she wasn't playing around anymore. Pan carefully took a seat by her long time childhood cerulean hared friend on the large circular bed as she contemplated on what to say in response.  
"I don't want someone that is weaker than me, that's for sure. I want someone who will take care of my needs and me. Someone who can make me listen to what they have to say, someone who can not only break me mentally, physically, and spiritually, but also put me back together piece by piece according to their way." Pan said her first few sentences with out much needed thought but as she progressed her soul was what was speaking, not her mind. Bra had never seen her friend say anything with such certainty and emotion; it made her want to feel like that too.  
"That's beautiful Pan, I've never heard your poetic side before." Bra stated in response to her friend's deep meaning words. That simple sentence broke Pan out of her mood and back into her usual demeanor.  
"Whatever." Pan said shaking off the last bits of sentimental crap that still hung on to her as she briskly walked out of her best friend's room and into the one that was given to her. She then proceeded to lock her door, not wanting for Bra to follow her into her sanctuary. She had had enough lovey-dovey shit for today. Pan had redecorated her room to fit her liking; accenting the way she felt. The walls went from the original bright shade of orange to a shade of black that is felt when you're all alone, a shade that Pan couldn't help but recognize with. Over time she had adopted the color to identify herself with; elegantly alone without any bit of light to make the shrouds of darkness run away in fear. In her beautiful dark sanctuary Pan was able to unwind without the fear of being spied upon; the blanket of sunless darkness was her comforter, blocking away any unwanted prying eyes. She had achieved such a dark look by covering her windows with aluminum paper, which did an excellent job of doing away with the sun's light. She had then also put up thick crimson colored curtains that were always drawn closed, making any and all bits of sunlight unable to penetrate into her shadowy asylum. The only light she allowed was the light of her blood red candles that scented the room of cinnamon apples. Red, Another one of the colors she identified herself with. Red intertwined with blacks it held the meaning of intense Inner torment for Pan. It reflected upon her conflicting thoughts and feelings, each one being pulled the opposite way of the other.  
  
Pan sighed as she removed the bright orange bandanna that she displayed upon her head wherever she went with the exception of her room. Now a days she wore it to remind herself of what she still wished to be but was slowly slipping away. She longed to be carefree and happy like she was before she realized her age and how she was growing up into an adult. She hated the thought of having to go out and look for someone to spend the rest of her life with, but the fact was that she would have to start soon if she wanted to have a family of her own someday.  
  
"Bra and her stupid ideas, who the hell needs a boyfriend." Pan muttered angrily to herself as she lit up all of the candles within her room to give it light. "Damn Valentines Day." She growled out, an octave lower than her normal tone, as she began to undress in order to take a hopefully soothing bath. Pan slowly walked her way into her bathroom where she filled up the tub all the way and then put in some bath salts to add texture to it all. It was unusual for her to take a bath rather than a shower, but today was a special day and she was going to go all out to try and chase away thoughts that she didn't wish to ponder about today. The majority of those thoughts going off to a handsome lavender hared hire to the title of no ouji that currently belonged to his father, Vegeta.  
"I'm home!" Trunks shouted as he shut the enormous front door behind him, throwing his car keys on the welcoming front table along with all of the other keys. Today had been a horrible day at work, and it all started with his overly confidant secretary who had put the moves on him again. Trunks had finally taken up his place as the king of Capsule Corporation, and since then flocks of young attractive women had been after him...well, more like his ass and mountains of money.  
"How was work?" His little sister Bra asked as she touched down on the bottom of the staircase and on to the first floor.  
"It was hell; today at the meeting about half of the board members were PMS- ing, and then I had to deal with a new delivery boy who screwed up all of my important documents and accidentally delivered them to the wrong people which cause a huge confusion. (As well as getting desk supplies thrown at him.) Oh, and to top it all off, my secretary has it out for my ass today. Damn, I just can't take her advances on me any more! She comes dressed to work like some cheap prostitute and makes me look bad when she escorts important businessmen into my office. They all think I make her come to work like that so that I can get kicks out of it!" Trunks announced loudly, letting everyone know that he wasn't in a good mood today as he paced around the kitchen throwing his hands up in exasperation every so often.  
"Well, that does sound like hell." Bra commented when her brother finished telling her about his day. "Hungry?" Bra asked as she opened the fridge and dug around for a snack.  
"No, I already ate. I'll be in the GR room with dad, call me when dinner is about ready." Trunks responded as he headed for his room to change into some training clothes before he started off to GR room that was already humming in use of his father. Trunks promptly changed into a black spandex colored suite and then slipped on a white colored armor to top it off, one much like his father's. Then, as trunks was leaving his sleeping quarters he passed by Pan's room which was eerily silent. From what he could tell she was in there because of the flickering candlelight that danced on the crack under the door. He had never been inside her room before and that was mostly because Pan had not allowed it...the only time he remembered going in was when she had first moved in, which was almost a year ago.  
  
Trunks knocked three times and waited for her to open her door, with no avail. "Pan, its Trunks. May I come in?" He asked in his nicely deep tenor voice as he reached out to the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Was she sleeping? No, she didn't sleep this early in the day... "I'm coming in Pan." Trunks commented, dreadful thoughts of what she could be doing crossing his mind as he forced open her door by twisting the knob to the point where the lock broke, making the door open without hesitance, reviling a beautifully dark candle lit room with no Pan in it. 'Wow, no wonder she didn't want anyone coming in here.' He thought as he took in the décor of her dimly lit room. The whole room was pained black and it had the color of crimson red all around in little accents to contrast it. Her bed was incredibly breath taking; he never suspected in Pan being this kind of girl! Her circular bed was covered in black metallic silk with bits of gold and red string laced into it for decoration. Mountainous amounts of black, red, and golden decorative pillows laid upon her bedding as well, making it look fit for a queen. Trunks approached her bed and slowly ran a finger along the fine black silk when a sudden sound caught his attention; it came from the direction of Pan's bathroom. Trunks silently stalked over to the bathroom's door and pressed his ear against it, waiting to see if the sound would come again.  
  
'Why the hell are you being so nosy!? His mind asked him as he found himself holding his breath in order to hear better. 'Curiosity?' Trunks answered mentally, really finding no other excuse. His mental conversation with his self-conscious quickly ended when the sound of a harsh hiss came to grace his delicate hearing. It was Pan's hissing.  
  
Trunks's heart jumped in his throat as he heard the same pain filled hissing came again, and again, and from he least wanted to hear it from: pan.  
  
'What the hell is she doing!?' Trunks's mind shouted in outraged inquiry. He didn't need anything else to push him into just bursting in and seeing for him self, but instead of bursting in he decided to sneak in. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom and thanked Dende for oiled hinges when it didn't squeak in protest.  
  
What he saw scared the living crap out of him and made him freeze over stupefied.  
  
There was pan; her skin especially pale, as the tub filled with water started to get tinted in red. The inky hared imp's eyes were tightly closed in concentration as she pressed the blade of her favorite knife against her arm once again, letting out a hiss when she felt it break her skin. Her thick saiyijin blood flowed freely down the length of her arm and to her elbow and finally into the warm bath's water where it began to tint it a bright pink. Tears of acid flavored emotions started to ebb out of the corners of her tightly shut eyes and then finally burst their way out of her pained eyes as they cascaded down her moon kissed face.  
  
He had to stop this despite what Pan might do to him, he couldn't allow this to continue no matter the cost.  
Once the boiling bath's waters didn't work I had to seek release by other means; ones that I hardly ever use anymore, but recently I haven't been able to shun out the one thing that drives me insane. My object of obsession, the one thing I can never have: Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  
  
He is the reason of my insanity. I will never be able to have him for myself, and it seems I don't know how to deal with the fact. It's absurd how I can't get him out of my mind or soul.... It's gotten to the point that I must cause myself pain in order to forget about my fixation.  
  
I can't have him, he wants a woman, and I will forever be a child in his eyes. It just doesn't matter anymore to me, but my heart will simply not comply with my mind, it's so stubborn that I must shut it up by doing this.  
  
This is my escape; this is my way to find freedom from my soul who yearns for him more and more by the minute.  
  
I sware I'm going to end up in a mental institution some day, there are two halves of me that are continuously fighting for dominance inside of my. One of them is the side that hates Trunks with an unforgivable passion, and the other who Loves him so much that it would do anything to simply breath the same air as he does.  
  
Its getting harder to battle the side of me that loves him and the one sure fire way to make sure it doesn't bother me for a while is to do this. Letting my blood run gives my mind a chance to relax from my constant battling with my other half, and the pain that comes before it when I pierce my skin makes all thoughts of love vanish. It's his fault that I've had to come to this extent of action, which just kindles the fires of my hatred for him.  
How sad for Pan, ::sniff, sniff::  
  
In the next and final chapter Trunks does something to help Pan, but it just seems to drive her further away from him. There will be a lime warning in the next chapter, but worry not, this whole thing will stay strictly rated PG-13.  
  
The more reviews the better, so please press the pretty little button to review and you'll get thanked personally by me in the next chapter! Thank you,  
  
Kinoko 


	2. Hate the Past, but Love Me

Happy Anti~Valentines Day  
By: Kinoko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of the story. If you dare steal it Vegeta will beat you into a bloody pulp, so there.  
  
Type: Two part One shot.  
  
If you haven't already guessed, this is a Pan/Trunks paring.  
  
Rating-( PG-13 for some language and situations that are seriously not meant to be experienced by kiddies under the age of 13. If you think you have a strong stomach, then come one and all! On a side note, if you don't like the genres then don't read. You have been warned!  
  
This is to tie all of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, please be patient!! I'm working real hard, I promise!!  
  
My e-mail is dead, so that's how come I haven't responded to any of you, so sorry! I won't have any e-mail until I can convince my dad that we need a new computer. (and that won't happen without some kind of miracle. T_T)  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Anime-fox -(thank you for that nice review! Hugs to you!)  
  
Kutie-Pan -(Here you go darlin' ^-^)  
  
DBZ Girl -(yeah Gohan would say that.)  
  
Sipia Wizdom-(Thank you so much! ::Hugles::)  
  
Evil Goddess Tokimi-( I miss you so much, hugs to you!)  
  
Tokyobabe2040-(Your so nice to me ::sniff:: I love you!)  
  
Kureeji -(I absolutly love your story and I'm going to check on it right now! Thanks for the reviews! And Here is the part where I explain why Pan is so dark and cynical.)  
  
DBZ Lover-(She does, doesn't she? I'm proud of how I depicted her though, and you'll find out why here!)  
  
Chick-( Yeah it is a dark story, but you'll understand why Pan has grown so OOC, the explanation is all here!)  
  
Supahsa-(Interesting pin name ::trys to say it:: Thanks for liking my little dark fic, here's the update!)  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
No thanks to:  
  
Simon  
  
I suggest you read these things with an open mind. you had to have used you common sense before reading my story, I said it was going to be ugly (I warned you!!), if you didn't want to read you shouldn't have clicked on my story. And just to clear things up, I am anything but an insecure 13-year- old. I am 16, I go to Northwest Vista College, and I have enough guts to put up with a person like you that is overly picky and dislikes anything that challenges the way you think. (I read your bio, and quite frankly you don't like anything that is written outside the box! It seems to me that you only look for the plain and ordinary rather than the extraordinary.) Just because you are my elder by six years does not give you the right to speak for everyone, because, and I quote, "stop making us endure this CRAP!" Number one: I got more positive remarks than snide remarks. Number two: your percentages were wrong. You said, "Nine out of ten will not like this story," guess what Hun, 10 out of 11 loved it and you were the only one to say something that contrasted the positive comments. You are, however, entitled to your own opinion, but please don't try to paint your opinion as a fact that can stand alone with the majority supporting it; it is a mockery of your maturity and age because that will never happen unless this world were a utopia.  
  
~Selah Guerra (a.k.a.) Kinoko  
  
P.S. Read some of my other stories, you can clearly see that I have a variety of genres. I don't only write this kind of tragic romance, there are other types too!  
  
Chapter two, Final chapter: Hate the Past, but Love Me.  
~*~  
  
'The only thing I know at the moment is this, and it's the only thing that matters to me.' I say to my innermost being as I chastise it by letting myself bleed a bit more, after all I'm far from feeling light headed.  
'Liar. It matters to you that *he* doesn't love you the way you do him.' It says back to me in a pained tone that disgusts me to no end.  
"I hate him. I detest him with my whole being so shut the hell up.' I say back to it, my mental tone growling fiercely enraged.  
'You don't hate him; you hate the one who caused you to be the way you are now.' It says back, evanescent memories flooding my mind of the day that abomination of a monster ruined my family and I.  
**Flashback**  
"I'll get you where it hurts the most." The creature said in a threatening tone before Gohan punched him in the gut.  
Cell had escaped from HFIL and had come back to earth to reap his revenge on the boy who had killed him almost nineteen years ago, It was a complete mockery to have a little boy send him into the cold oblivion of death; He was Cell, for crying out loud, creation of Dr. Gero and superior to any other race in the universe! A mere cocky child knocked him, the one to bring the universe under his rule, off his pedestal and into the awaiting embrace of the black angel of death.  
So it was clear that Cell couldn't just let the pass go with crossed arms...  
No...  
That wouldn't do for Cell.  
He would break his destroyer by means that would send him spiraling downwards to the edge of sanity and hopefully slip off the cliff of the sane and descend down to the Pandemonium of the mentally disturbed.  
But there was the fact that the same boy was now a man, and much stronger than what he was when he was a child. It didn't matter much to Cell, and this was because he had made sure to take into consideration that there was more than one way to get his revenge; more than one way to hurt this powerful man. Not to mention the fact that he had been training hard for this day; the day he would make Gohan pay from killing him.  
Within the twinkling of an eye the infamous masterpiece that Dr.Gero created had instant transmission himself over to a little house in the city that sat right by a nicely architecture designed university.  
Cell took in the appearance of the small home and took special note of the teenage girl who was sparring with her mother, Videl, who was also the love of the man who killed him years ago, Gohan. A wicked smirk crossed his features as the teenage girl noticed him and got into a defensive fighting stance to try and repel whatever it was he was going to do, but nothing came.  
................................................. Absolutely nothing came, no grandpa Goku to save the day, no daddy to scare away the evil monster, no prince in shining armor to help me protect my mother, and no power hungry gruff toned Saiyijin to beat him into a bloody pulp.  
I was alone, it was my time to shine in glorious battle, and I failed to the monster known as Cell.  
I lay there, motionless, totally broken from head to toe as the monster approached my mother who was no match for him. He did the unspeakable to her, and all I could do was watch as he violated her. He raped her mind, body, and spirit in ways unimaginable.  
My mother died that day in cold-blooded murder at the hands of the creature that I hate the most till this day: Cell.  
As he was enjoying his blood bath my rage boiled over and I went Super Saiyijin for the first time in my life.  
But it still wasn't enough...  
I was beaten continuously until I couldn't move, and right before he attempted to do the same damn thing to me as he did to my mother old Grandpa Goku arrived with my father and the proud Prince of Saiyijins; the trio kicked the living shit out of him effortlessly. But before they kicked his ass back into the depths of hell he took my mother's lifeless battered torn body and laughed diabolically as he phased back into HFIL with my mother in his broken arms, never to return.  
We were unable to bring my mother back with the Dragonballs, and that's when it all started. That day was the end of the Pan everyone loved, and the beginning of the cold-hearted cynical Pan everyone knows today.  
  
.......................................  
  
What Cell didn't expect happened as he looked on from the pits of HFIL, instead of effecting Gohan in the way he wished, the man's precious daughter was suffering and would soon be walking on the edge of sanity.  
Why settle for one when you could have two? While Pan was hurting, her state of depression affected her father, making him miserable.  
It was an esteemed sight for Cell to see what his handy work had finally accomplished.  
**End of Flashback**  
"Pan?" I hear a voice call as I snap out of my haunting memories and back into the present.  
'Oh Dende...' Is the one though that passes though my mind as the full realization that someone has walked in on me while I'm reliving myself of my inner torment falls heavily upon me.  
I turn my head to face the object of my conflicting emotions as he looks at me with concern in his eyes as well as some emotion I can't place at the moment because of the tears that are clouding my vision.  
'Hold on, didn't I lock my door!?' My mind says incredulously as the painful memories and sad mood quickly turn into anger.  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" I ask, my voice dangerously low as I draw out the words that are clearly soaked in contained rage, punctuating them in anger. I slowly close the knife I had been using and dipped my arms into the water's depths so that he would no longer see them. This is my dirty little secret that I didn't want anyone to know about and here he is staring at me as if I was the vilest thing in the world. I don't spy on him, so why should he spy on me!? What makes him think that he can look at me like that!? I don't want his pity or anything from him, I don't need that from him or anyone. .........................................  
"I should be asking you that." Trunks said in a firm yet understanding tone that gained the Glare'O'Death from Pan's anger stained eyes.  
"Leave." Pan commanded as she kept her stiff penetrating glare on the lavender hared man who insisted on pissing her off today.  
"Not until you tell me what's going on." Trunks responded in a tone that made the part of Pan that loved him jump in joy, though the part of Pan that hated the man quickly stomped out the other half's hopes. Pan sneered in response as she stood from the warm water, ignoring the fact that she was sky clad as she reached over for a towel to dry herself with.  
Trunks noticeably reddened at the act and quickly turned around, giving the girl whom he helped take care of when she was a child, some privacy.  
"It's none of your business what I do or don't do." Pan stated as she concentrated on closing her wounds so that he wouldn't think much of them. It didn't really matter if she did cut herself; she could always heal herself to the point where a scar was not evident so why was Trunks making a big deal out of nothing? Pan made quick work of drying herself as she proceeded to wrap the towel around herself and dug around one of the near by cabinets to look for another towel to enclose her long hair in.  
  
....................................  
The smell of blood clings on to her as I sincerely try to not turn around and slap some sense into Pan; it's so foreign to me to find her in this state of... I don't even know the word for it. But the Pan I know wouldn't succumb to such low levels to find whatever it is she's looking for.  
'What the hell is going on in that head of yours Panny?' I ask myself in a tone of despair as the soft patter of her bare feet tickles my delicate hearing as she looks for something. "It is my business Panny, your practically family to me why won't you just tell me what's the matter?' I ask, keeping my voice from sounding harsh by sugar coating it to sound concerned. Make no mistake about it, I am upset, but I know that blowing up at her won't solve anything.  
Pan just ignores me as she passes by me as if I didn't even exist. She then casually walks into her room and makes her way to her closet to pick out something to wear. I follow her and slowly sit on her bed, as I patiently wait for her to address me. I can't begin to say or think the millions of possibilities that could have driven Pan over the edge...  
Because there are so many.  
Yes, she has been though hell and back, and it has really been hard on her to even look at her father in the eye because of what happened on that black day.  
~~*Flash back*~~  
"Vegeta! Oh Dende....YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" My mother shouted getting my attention.  
'Maybe he went overboard in a sparring match with Goku.' I thought as I walked from my position on the couch and into the kitchen where my father stood dripping in blood that violently invaded my sense of smell. My mother stood there gaping at my father as a look that I've never seen on his face crossed his features, a look that I never would have wanted to see on his proud features. My father's hair was soaked in the vital fluids of another that wasn't himself, making it fall down to his shoulders from the weight of the thick fluid that dripped and formed a crimson puddle around his boot covered feet.  
It was awful.  
"We were defeated. Kakarot's brat's wife has been killed." My father announced in his usual gruff tone, only this time it held resentment that laced the spaces between his words. A hard knot formed in my throat at the revelation... 'My father is bathed in the Videl's blood... Pan's mom.' The thought comes after three failed attempts to think coherently. The sight of my father in this state is almost unimaginable, and yet here he is.... Defeated.  
"Where's Panny?" I ask in a tone of desperation knowing that if she were to see this she would be thrown into a pit of heartache.  
  
My father simply looked at me with those same black void-filled eyes as he pointed towards the direction of her home. I took no time to say anything else as I blasted over to her home where I found her...  
Broken... completely broken.  
There sat Pan, in the pool of her mother's blood as she stared emotionlessly at her crimson stained hands as if they were the one's who had caused this gory display of death.  
"Panny?" I asked tentatively as I gingerly approached her slouching form that was as still as a Greek stone carved statue. She was soaked in her mother's life giving fluid as she just stared, void of feelings, at her hands, a look of inanimateness upon her deathly pale features.  
It was too late; I had gotten here to late.  
I approached the immobile, silently emotionless, raven hared girl just as my sister arrived and shrieked at what she saw, the action snapping my attention to her as she ran to Pan with tears falling freely down her face as she attempted to shake Pan out of her vegetable like state.  
No avail what so ever.  
My sister cried with more ferocity as she desperately shook pan while bringing her best friend's lifeless eyes to meet her own sky blue ones. Tears cascaded from my sister's face as she worked harder to snap little Panny from her shock. Vehemently my emotionally shaken and frightened sister attempted to bring Pan to her feet and out of the pool of blood, which seemed to be attracted to Pan's broken spirit. My own tears made their way out from their refuge as the sight broke down the dam that once stood strongly against tears that threatened to fall. I went to my sister's side and assisted her in getting Panny out of the pool of thick vital fluid. Carrying her in my arms I found how horrific it was to face the comatose Panny who's head fell back numbly as her eyes stayed unblinking as she faced the blue clear sky, she didn't even react when her lifeless orbs met the blinding sunlight. It was as if she was dead, unfeeling to all that was going on around her as I helped my sister strip Pan of her blood soaked clothing and got her into the cold water filled bathtub of her house. The water was immediately stained red at the amount of blood that dripped from Pan's small pale form as my sister instructed me to hold her in a sitting position while she washed her from the blood that threatened to stain her forever. The rivers of tears that refuse to go away from my eyes made everything blurry and unclear, shielding Pan's nakedness away from me; the same for my poor distraught cerulean hared sister who pleaded to the torpid Pan to snap out of it.  
Pan stayed in that sate of dormant until the second week passed, but she didn't speak until a month later when she finally recovered from the happenings of that calamitous day.  
~~*End of Flashback*~~  
I guess since that day I've acted differently towards little Panny, not wanting to see her as often as I used to because of the frightening image of her in a horror-stricken state that haunts me till this day. I can't say that I've ever been more scared in my life then in that moment when I held Panny in my arms as she blankly stared at the blinding sun in a state that reminded me of death. I shake my head in order to get the morbid thoughts out of my mind as I voice my suspicions, "This is about what happened almost a year ago, isn't it?" I say in a tone that speaks volumes as she noticeably pales and freezes over in remembrance.  
  
Suddenly just as her skin color had gone paler than alabaster she exploded in my face as her restrained anger made it's way out of it's haven.  
"GET OUT! I HATE YOU TRUNKS! GET OUT NOW!" Pan roared inhumanely as she charged at me and rained punches and kicks on me, giving no regard to the fact that all she had on was a towel. They all landed on their mark until I started blocking against them and caught both her wrists in my hands and held them down at my side. I then pulled her close to me so that our eyes met; I needed to know what was it that was bothering her once and for all so that I could help her climb out of the deep pit of depression she was in.  
..............................................  
Our eyes met and I couldn't do anything but drown in the beautiful sea contained within the windows of his soul where concern and love for me were clearly displayed for all to see.  
Love...that emotion I saw earlier, it was love.  
Suddenly I felt the cynical side of me crush all thoughts of civility that I might have shown him; I don't want his love, I don't need anyone's love. I'm fine the way I am, and if he can't accept that then he should just steer clear of my way.  
"Let. Go." I commanded in a frigid cold authoritative tone that was laced with bitterness, though he didn't comply with my command and continued to peer within my eyes as if digging within them to find something... anything.  
"Damn it Trunks, stop looking at me as if I was some hideous side show freak." I say after a few seconds pass by with him refusing to let go of me or to look away. He smiles a smile that is only meant for me to see as he lets his eyes wonder over me as if assessing me. I blush considerably once I remember what I'm wearing, or in this case, not wearing.  
"If I stare it's only because you are so beautiful." Trunks responds in his most sincere tone.  
  
It was then that my mood changed drastically, and I couldn't help but sneer at his words.  
"You bastard, you've said that line to every little girl you come across that catches your attention. Get. Out. Now." I command in a low tone laced with rage that makes him back off a bit, giving me the chance to emphasize my words by completely shoving him out of my room. I then slam the door in his face and put up a chair against the door to serve as a lock for now, considering that he broke it.  
'This is about what happened almost a year ago, isn't it?' The thought of his question runs through my mind as I throw off my towel and put on some baggy jeans with a black tank top. 'Tomorrow...it will be a year since my mother...' I am unable to finish the thought as I sink down to the fluffy crimson carpet, hugging my knees against my chest as the memory plays in my head.  
"It was all my fault. Please forgive me mommy." I whisper pleadingly as if my mother's spirit where right there before me.  
  
I deserve to die; I'm so ashamed of myself. Because of my deed I haven't been able to face my father since the incident, thus pushing me to move away from him.  
  
That's the real reason as to why I'm living here. I'm unworthy to even look at my father from a distance, much less live under the same roof.  
  
A single tear runs down my pale cheek, but I wipe it away before it has the chance to fall.  
  
I get up from my fetal position and walk over to my window, drawing back the heavy curtains. I then rip off the foil paper to let in the blinding sunlight that makes me close my eyes as they adjust to the bright light. I continue, forcing my window open; dust and dead bugs floating around from the amount of power I use to get the damn thing to open, in the process, underestimating my strength.  
It breaks.  
The glass on the window that I've removed breaks under my grip, glass cracking and falling to my rather shaggy carpet.  
Blood.  
Some of the sharp shards of glass that have fallen pierce their way into my bare feet, making them bleed. The sound of dripping also catches my attention, the source of the cause coming from my hand that is still griping the window frame with force, the left over glass sawing it's way into my fleshy palm. Strangely I'm unfazed by the sight of my own blood dripping to the floor, steadily making a small puddle that my carpet tries desperately to soak up. The constant dripping sound is like a strange lullaby, calming my nerves as it steadily starts to grow into a small stream instead of falling drop by drop.  
'STOP!' My mind shouts at me as I do nothing to try and cease the constant flow of blood from my hand, the sudden outburst shaking me out of my stupor state as I intently stare at the growing puddle of my own blood.  
  
I close my eyes, shutting out the picture that I find enchanting. I have to fight this, I must!  
  
With a sudden surge of energy I throw the broken window frame to the ground with unnecessary force, making the whole thing break into a million pieces as I run into my bathroom. I search frantically under my sink for the medical kit that I had, and sure enough there it is. I pull it out quickly opening it without unlatching the lock, breaking it as I desperately pull out the stark white bandages.  
  
For a brief moment I look back, noticing the marks of blood smeared across the bathroom tile caused by my bleeding feet that I dragged over it when I obligated my body to move. I look away, not wanting to see anymore of my blood.  
  
It was too much.  
  
I had over done it when I let myself bleed so much, and now I'm starting to feel the effects.  
  
I rapidly pour the hydrogen peroxide into my wounds, making me hiss out loud at how much it stung. I then sewed up the wound on my hand, wrapping it in the white bandage tightly, moving on to my injured feet. I wrap them up too, and the bleeding stops completely, rendering me healed for now.  
............................................  
"WHAT!?" I scream as my brother reviles to me what he caught my best friend Pan doing.  
  
My older sibling simply nods solemnly as he averts his gaze to the crashing sound coming from Pan's bedroom.  
"It's true, and she's probably destroying her room right about now cause she so angry that I was spying on her." Trunks adds as he points to my closed door, indicating that he was talking about Pan.  
"I knew she had issues to work out, but she told me she was doing a lot better." I thought out loud, gaining an incredulous look sent my way from my brother.  
"You knew that she cut herself!? Why didn't you do anything!?" Trunks said in an exasperated tone, though he kept his voice below a shout.  
"Listen Trunks, I can't begin to tell you how much I tried to help her, but every time I would butt in she would get worse. The only thing I could do was keep tabs on her and talk to her about it, but if I actually tried to physically help her she would just cut herself more often." I explain to my fuming brother as he paces about my room like Pan had done earlier today.  
"So what do we do?" My worried brother asks me as he buries his face in his hands as he takes a seat by me on my bed.  
"Nothing. She'll go to someone for help, she's not stupid." I answer, not telling him exactly whom she went to when she was digging deeper into her little black pit of depression. If I were to tell him he wouldn't believe me anyway.  
"Bra... I'm afraid that this time she's blinded by her own self-loathing that she won't go to anyone for help. Bra... I'm scared for her." My brother confesses to me as I notice a few tears seeping through his hands that are covering his face from me. He never could openly cry in front of anyone, its a matter of pride, and the fact that he is telling me all of this really tugs at my heart strings.  
"I'm scared for her too." I say, as I consoling him by hugging him like a mother would to her crying child.  
.............................................  
"Vegeta?" I whisper in a tone that conveys my conflicting emotions I slup down the gravity room's wall defeated by the onslaught the Saiyijin Prince rained upon me. Our spar had become a fight for survival on my behalf because as soon as I hade patched up my wounds I had come here despite the colorful dots that had clouded my vision from lack of blood.  
  
He stops his wave of punches and kicks, wiping his forehead with his forearm as he looks at me with his gruff expression that somehow makes me feel welcomed to speak.  
"Kill me." I say in a monotone that shows that I no longer wish to suffer the constant battle against inner torment.  
  
Vegeta sneers at me as if I was worthless; he's probably right, I am worthless for a Saiyijin.  
"Brat, we've been through this many times, you have to fight your inner demons until their gone. Running away is for cowards, and you are anything but a coward." He says to me, the twisted complement making me feel special in the eyes of my Prince, he's right, running away is for cowards.  
Am I a coward then?  
No, he said I wasn't.  
As if on cue he speaks once more, taking my silence to indicate that I wasn't totally convinced by his words.  
  
"A coward would have runaway when Cell took your mother and beat her mercilessly. You didn't run; you stayed and fought the best you could until the abomination left you for dead. Even then, you didn't give up; you ascended and broke through the barrier separating the normal Saiyijin from a Super Saiyijin. You kept on going, even though your mind gave out your sheer will to avenge your mother's death kept your body going until it was completely broken and immobile. Nevertheless, you even managed to spit on the monster before you blacked out. Son Pan, you are anything but a coward and if you really wish to banish the demons that plague you it is doable." The Prince says to me in a sincere tone that hit's it's mark as I stay on the cold metal floor stupefied by his words as he walks out, but before he leaves he kills any thoughts that may undo the impact his words had on me.  
"Don't blame yourself for her death, you did everything in your power to prevent it. You did everything possible, and still she died... Son Pan, you are a true warrior, even as you drew your last breath you used it to curse the green abomination; No one can say otherwise."  
......................................  
I walked away from the gravity room knowing that I was not guilty for my mother's death, the Prince had said so, and if it weren't true he wouldn't have said it. I've learned that everything that comes from Vegeta's mouth has value and it's to be taken with seriousness.  
"GRRRR!" My stomach says to me as it growls out loud for me to feed it.  
(A/N: Today, March 13, 2003, I have received bad news. One of my childhood friends is on his deathbed dying of Leukemia. He is but twelve or thirteen at the moment. He has never kissed a girl, none the less had a girlfriend. He has never known what it's like to be in the loving embrace of someone outside his family and close knit friends. He will never learn to drive, or much less have his first car. He will never get married nor raise children of his own. He will never get old and experience life to the fullest.  
  
And it is because of these reasons that I refuse to accept that he will give in to the clutches of death. I will not accept the lie that he will die at such a young tender age. I refuse to let that thought consume my mind. I know that my God is bigger and more powerful than any earthly disease, I know, I know, I know! I won't let that stupid disease take my friend away; I will fight for him since his strength has diminished to nothing. I know that he will live, even if it means me giving my life for him. I won't let his candlelight of life go out with a light fluttering breeze; I will fight the elements of weather for him. I will do this all because I can't stand by while everyone is crying and mourning over his loss instead of trying to help, and if no one will help me... Then so be it. But I will not stand with my arms crossed while my friend's life is hanging by mere strings; I will do everything in my power to help him fight off the spirit of death.  
  
Let the doctors give up on him and tell him to his face that he has only a few days to live, I don't care! It doesn't matter what garbage the doctors have to say about him, I know that with my mere faith alone will help him battle off death. I know so! If the word of God says that with the faith of a child mountains are movable and trees can uproot themselves from the ground and go into the ocean, then I know that with God on my side I can do that and more, the impossible can become the possible. I'm praying for a miracle here, and if any of you out there believe in miracles then join me in prayer for my childhood friend, his name is Jose Sanchez. He is about twelve years old, a bit on the chunky side. He has never done drugs, and has stayed in school until the disease known as leukemia left him in the hospital for almost a year.  
  
Yesterday he had gone shopping for his school supplies, because the doctors had said that he was getting better and could go to school at the end of spring break. His hair was growing back, and so were his eyelashes, he was so happy to finally go back to normal.  
  
Then Satan thought it would be funny to see everyone he knows and loves to be weeping bitter tears of mourning because of the news the doctors gave them.  
  
"He only has a few days left." The doctor announces to the family, "It's best if he stays home, there's nothing left to do."  
  
Then Lucifer thought it even more hilarious to see the hopeful boy who was packing his backpack for school fall back into the pit of depression and sickness with the use of the doctor's bad news.  
  
"Listen buddy I have something to tell you." The doctor says in a solemn tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah?" The unsuspecting boy asks a smile upon his pale features.  
  
"You've got a few days to live. Go out and do whatever you feel like doing, spend these last few days with family and friends." The doctor says in the same tone of voice as the boy's face drops dramatically in sadness.  
  
All I have to say is that I'm not going to let the devil laugh at me for falling for his morbid sense of humor, I'm going to laugh along and then shove his ill-willed scheme into his ugly face by fighting against everything he throws at my friend.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Now back to the story.  
I walk into the kitchen only to find *him* there, munching away on food that one of the many bots prepared. For a brief second I contemplate weather or not to join him, but my stomach wins over my pondering and insist that I eat something now, so I give in.  
  
I gingerly walk over to the fridge, taking out a bunch of frozen goods that take about ten minutes in the oven to make since I'm not in a mood to cook something myself. I then place everything on a cookie sheet and throw everything into the oven, setting it to 350 degrees, then set the timer to go off after ten minutes.  
All of the sudden the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a cold paralyzing chill went up and down my back faster than the speed of light as someone hugged me from behind.  
  
I wanted to scream from the surprise and shock of the action, but before I could a large hand closed it's self over my mouth, making it impossible.  
"Panny." I hear, the moist hot breath of my captor's low baritone voice tickling my ear at the closeness of his lips to my ear. Before I have a chance to answer I find my breath quickening and feel a burning blush stain my cheeks when I realize who my captor is.  
"I'm sorry for spying on you earlier, but you've got to understand that I care about you..... I deeply care for you, and it hurts me to see you so out of character. You used to be so feisty, yet kind and understanding....I miss that part of you. Now you're just cold and distant to everyone, please let the old Panny come back." Trunks pleads, keeping his voice to just about a whisper as he continues to hold me in a tight embrace. He lets his hand drop down to my neck in order to let me answer.  
"I miss the old Pan too, but it just feels so right to hate you, and I wouldn't be able to hate you as much as I do if I let the old Pan come back." My mouth runs in response to his remark without me even thinking about saying anything as I find myself relishing in the warmth in his embrace, my eyes fluttering shut whenever he exhales.  
"Why do you hate me?" The deep voiced hire to the Saiyijin throne asks, my eyes completely shutting as the words seem to fade and echo when he absentmindedly rubs the tender spot of my back where my tail used to be before it was cut off at birth. I hold my breath, willing myself not to moan out in pleasure because of the effect he's having on me. Why must he insist on melting the icy walls to my heart? I don't answer right away for fear of my voice trembling when I speak, but when I figure I've got myself in check I begin to speak.  
"I hate you because you weren't there whe---------- NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I scream as the tender rubbing Trunks was performing without thinking on my tail spot begin to burn and hurt more than anything I've ever felt, making me shout pain as my legs give out under me, rendering me weak. Luckily Trunks caught me and gently laid me on the ground just as violent convulsions and shivers racked my body, making me cry out in painful agony.  
Panny!? What's the matter with you!? I hear trunks say to me, though I didn't notice his mouth move.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, I DON'T KNOW!?" I shout out, the pain making me irritable to his curiosity. Then Trunks had a horrified look cross his face as his eyes considerably widened in fear.  
Suddenly every sensation of pain faded away as a new feeling overcame my senses. "Ouch!" I exclaim as something down my backside aches as I feel a sensitive part of me hit and thump the cold kitchen floor. I turn to see what it was and felt my eyes widen in utter shock.  
  
There, plainly for all to see was a black tail which was connected to me, twirling and weaving in the air with a life of it's own as I just starred dumfounded at it's presence. A rather thick wet colorless film of sort was clinging on to my tail, making it look like it had gone through a lot to pop out of my back.  
Oh Dende...what have I done!? I hear trunks say as we both gaze at it. I then turn my head around to look at him.  
"What do you mean, "What have I done?"" I ask him in a rather tired tone of voice as he looks at me as if I'm growing another head as well.  
"What's the matter!?" I ask out loud, wanting to know what the hell was making Trunks look at me the way he is.  
"Pan, I didn't speak just a moment ago." Trunks responds to me, his voice cracking in a sort of fear that I couldn't place.  
"What the hell do you mean, I heard you just fine, stop trying to scare me." I say to him in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
'Dende Trunks, your such a baka.' My mind says as his look of fear multiplies by a thousand as he drops to the floor beside me, knees first as he get on all fours and crawls up to my face, making our noses almost touch.  
  
I couldn't help but flinch at the action.  
'Oh Dende, just a little closer and I could.....' The thought passes though my mind as a deep burning blush finishes my sentence for me.  
And you could do what? Trunks asks me, a smirk upon his face as the fear leaves him and is replaced by cockiness. I raise an eyebrow in question at his comment.....  
'WHAT THE HELL! TRUNKS DIDN'T MOVE HIS MOUTH JUST NOW! KAMI!' My mind shouts; making Trunks shut his eyes in pain as he clutches his ears shut; though it wouldn't help.  
Not so loud woman! Trunks scolds me through our mental link, getting me upset at his reaction.  
"Well sorry, it's not everyday you speak to me, WITH YOUR MIND! And who the hell do you think your calling woman, huh?" I say at him in a cold tone that makes him get on the defensive, breaking the mood that was before.  
"Excuse me." Trunks spats out in a sarcastic tone that has the potential to match my own as He stands up and puts a good yard between us. I too attempt to stand upon my shaky legs, but unfortunately the birth of my newly acquired tail is making that difficult.  
'Damn it.' I curse mentally as I tightly clutch on to the counter to try and hold myself up only to find that the hire to the Saiyijin throne is offering his hand in assistance. I glare at it, and if looks could kill, his hand would have withered away into dust and ashes. ........................................  
Pan gives my offered hand the most vile glare in the world, one to rival my fathers in feasibility, which somehow makes me grin widely just as my best friend Goten does. I shrug my shoulders in response to her glare and pick her up by the waist, swinging her over my shoulder despite what her reaction might be.  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The raven hared female saiyijin shouts out, kicking her legs about while pounding my back with both her fists. I couldn't help but laugh at her futile attempts to get free from my grasp as I make my way up to my room, smelling the sent of blood being emitted from Pan's bedroom as we pass it, reminding me that she isn't emotionally stable at the moment making it impossible to make her mine......  
  
Awe hell, what was I thinking!? Could I really be thinking on doing that to little Panny!? No, that's not me....I'm no pervert.  
  
But she smells so good..... ACK! SHUT UP! Don't think like that Trunks, it will only get you into trouble.  
  
A few deep breaths and tons of concentration that focused on everything else but Pan later we made it into my bathroom, where I sit pan on the large counter surrounding the sink, her tail falling into the porcelain bowl.  
"What the hell are you going to do?" Pan asks me as I turn on the water to the sink, wetting her tail in the process...... Startlingly Pan does nothing to stop me.  
"I'm going to clean your tail off from its protective membrane so that you can move around better." I reply in a tone that clearly shows that I have no intention of hurting the new appendage.  
"I can do that myself, you know." Pan says quietly, as if not really wanting to say anything in protest to what I'm about to do, so I choose to ignore the comment and grab the little cake of soap in my bathtub to commence freeing Panny's new tail from it's birth tissue.  
  
I work up a lather in my hands, making sure to make enough soapy bubbles before I start scrubbing off the sticky substance that wrapped it's self around pan's furry appendage.  
"You can smack me if it starts to hurt." I say, pan nods in response and braces herself noticeably when she tenses up right before I gently place both my hands on her squirming tail. A Very light blush stains Panny's cheeks as I gently rub her new extremity, gently massaging the suds in while pulling off the membrane that clung tightly to the downy fur.  
  
.............................................  
I forcefully bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from making any noise as the hire to the Saiyijin throne puts me through a whirlwind of pleasurable torture. I fight off the urge to moan, but I can't help by bare bandaged feet to curl its toes in response to Trunk's touch. My face grows crimson in color as I realize a new feeling making it's self- known, a feeling of a warm sensation in my nether region as well a fluttering heat in my tummy. It was when Trunks ran his fingernails through my tail's fur that I couldn't help but throw my head back and gasp at the new sensory overload. My hands clenched at the counter with a vengeance while my legs raised a good two feet higher than they were previously, trying to connect with anything they could to get some anchorage as a rather loud purring came from the recesses of my throat.  
'Oh Dende, that bastard is doing this on purpose.' I reason when I notice a pronounced smirk upon the lavender hared Prince's face as he continues his voluptuous assault upon me. Gods he's going to drive me insane if he continues this.  
And it's true, I did go absolutely out of my mind when he refused to let up on my tail and started a new pattern of touches. He inexorably gripped the base of my tail and made enticingly small circular motions with his thumb and middle finger while forcefully stroking the rest of my length with his other hand, making sure to run his fingernails through the fur on occasion, making me go mad in pleasure.  
  
(A/N: inexorably-relentlessly or brutally.)  
Without thought my legs wrapped themselves around the Prince's waist while my lips went deliciously close to his ear.  
  
From then on my newly acquired Saiyijin instincts took over and I was no longer in control as I blew warm air upon his ear before lightly nibbling on it while purring quixotically.  
  
(A/N: quixotically- syn. For wildly.)  
  
This action seemed to have the desired effect on my lavender hared Prince as he growled animalistically, driving excited tingles of anticipation up and down my spine, spreading all the way down to my fingertips and toes. I, in response to such electricity running throughout my being, buried one of my hands into his beautiful locks of lovely lavender hair, gently scratching here and there to add effect while my other hand slowly went up under his tight muscle shirt to feel his skin. And Kami was it a turn on to feel him flex for me while my hand wandered his abdomen and back.  
Concurrently, with no warning with the exception of a harsh growl, the hand that was tightly around the base of my tail moved up to where my hairline meets my neck, fastening it's self there forcing my head to the side, exposing my cream colored neck. Trunks growled loudly, a predatory look upon his passion glazed eyes as he did one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. With that same look of hunger upon his dilated orbs of sea blue he licked my assailable neck, leaving a trail of hot saliva, then he gently blew on it, driving me over the edge completely. Before I could respond he was already kissing his way up from my neck to just behind jaw line where it meets my ear, stunning me when he forcefully pressed the tip of his tongue into the sensitive area, making me gasp as I felt a surge of liquid fill my mouth. My Princie may have more experience than I do, but I sure as hell will pay him back for that.....all I have to do is get him off guard.  
  
My lavender hared prince then tenderly kissed my lips, taking advantage of the fact that I had gasped. Funny, I thought that he would just ravage my mouth savagely ....aw hell, that's what I wanted..... But instead he is taking it slowly, gently molding my lips to his own as he alternates from sucking on my bottom lip to just light fluttering kisses that are driving me up the wall.  
  
I'll just have to take things into my own hands.  
  
I take charge of the situation by responding to his kisses by unexpectedly driving my tongue into him to meet his own velvety wet muscle as I plunder into his moist depths. For a moment we fight for dominance, but when I startle him by suddenly ripping off his shirt I win the round for preponderance.  
  
(A/N: preponderance- syn. For dominance.)  
'Pay back time.....' Is the thought that crosses my mind as we part to breath from the intense contention only to go at it again, only this time I've got a plan to awaken the Prince of Saiyijins and put to death his docile human side.  
  
In a heat of blind passion he is unsuspecting of my plan as he submits to my will and lets me take over, letting me work my slender hand down to the tail scar right at the end on his tail bone. I fevorantly rub, massage, scratch, and doodle on the spot, alternating from doing one thing to another without warning so as to keep my little prince on his toes in pleasure as I continue my maraud upon his complying lips.  
I then extemporaneously speed up my touches, making his member grow as it makes it's self know to me through my Princie's tight pants as it presses it's self against me.  
'Perfect.'  
As my sexy perspiring Prince is about to make away with the offending tight pants I bite down on his tongue that was still in my mouth with all of my might while still feverishly touching that tail spot of his.  
  
He roared savagely, pushing me off him and onto the cold black marbled floor of his bathroom while I took full sight of the effects I had on him. As if some demon were possessing him; he ran his hands about his hair, pulling occasionally as he couldn't contain himself from killing me.  
Then it was born......  
His demonolatrous Saiyijin side was born out of the passion I awakened inside of him, and the proof of it all was in his long lavender appendage that burst from the depths of his innermost self.  
  
(A/N: Demonolatrous-heathen like.)  
..........................................  
"What in the world are you yelling about Trunks!?" I scream at him as I open up the door of his bathroom to find out for myself, only to find one of the most shocking things I've ever seen.  
There was Trunks, my brother, and Pan, my best friend, kissing as if it were the end of the world while both their tails were entwined with one another, rubbing themselves against each other.  
  
Both of them simply starred at me as if I were the most meanest person in the world for intruding on their making out session, Kami, it was one of the most sickest thing for me to witness my own brother kissing my best friend that I couldn't even move! Good Dende I just wanted to scream!  
  
................................  
"What's all of the yelling about?" Bulma asked as she walked up to her daughter, peering into the bathroom when Bra pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the soon to be lovers.  
  
The cerulean hared mother's eyes grew large and her eyebrow began to twitch when she took note of the tails upon her son and daughter's best friend.  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma shouted, calling for the only person in the world that would be able to explain this to both her and her scared and sickened daughter.  
"What the hell are you screeching about woman!?" Vegeta growled out as he stomped his way into his son's room to where his wife and mate was standing, with her their only daughter. It was then that he looked inside of his son's bathroom that he witnessed what had shaken both his wife and daughter to the point of not being able to move.  
"Well it was about time brat." Vegeta said out loud, directing his comment to both Trunks and Pan who's Saiyijin side had fully taken over, thus causing them to ignore the intruders and continue with their making out. He smirked to himself as he led both his stunned wife and sickened daughter out of the lover's room and locked the door behind them to let them have their privacy.  
~* The End *~  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Did you know that this chapter was over 25 pages long!? Wow, that the most I've ever written for one chapter!)  
There might be a sequel to this story if I get some review that ask for it, so review, review, review!  
  
The next story I'll update will be "Alone." And then the next one will be "If You're Not There." I haven't written squat for either of them though so it will take me a long while to post anything else. -Kinoko 


End file.
